1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates to quick-release connectors for connecting lines such as ropes and cables.
2. Description of the Related Art
Connecting devices for attaching floating devices, such as life rings, pool inflatables, and inflatable rafts, to one another are known in the art. Generally these comprise a female-type receiver and male-type protuberance on the inflatable, such that the male-type protuberance of one inflatable is inserted and locked within the receiver of another, thereby linking the two inflatables. The male is often a t-shape key that is inserted and twisted within the receiver.
One drawback is the proximity of the inflatables, often making it difficult to access the male and female components to effect the linking and disengagement. Another drawback to close proximity is that, in the case of pool inflatables, the proximity of the two users may be “too close for comfort.”
A length of cable between the two inflatables would provide some distance while maintaining a connection that is easily accessible. What is needed is a simple device for quickly connecting and releasing such a line.